


Don't Be Gone Too Long

by valley_princess



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Louis, M/M, Power Bottom Louis, Prison Sex, Rimming, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valley_princess/pseuds/valley_princess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Looks can be deceiving.” Harry replies simply<br/>Louis senses Harry being evasive and tries for a different technique.<br/>“Well you look like you could show me a good time. Spread my legs apart, trail your long fingers down my body and fuck me into submission. I hope I’m not being deceived.” Louis says eyes blazing.<br/>Harry doesn’t reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Gone Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be smut with a plot but I'm tired and my hands are hurting so damn much. Written for Nina and Vic. The whole storyline is vic's. She gets the credit for it

Louis’ hands are cuffed behind his back, his front pressed to the ground. He isn’t bothering to struggle. He’s always liked it rough.  
“Do you understand what is happening Tomlinson?” A gruff voice barks in his ear.  
“I don’t know. You tell me.” he spits as the side of his face grazes against the rough ground.  
“After so long of you slipping through our fingers, we’ve finally gotcha. This is gonna look great in my file.” the officer smirks.  
“What exactly would I be guilty of? I know my rights!”  
“Give it up tomlinson. You’re done. Your drug ring has been infiltrated.”  
“By who?” his voice is growing colder by the second because he knows who it is.  
“‘Fraid I can’t tell ya.”

The officer hauls Louis up from the ground into a standing position and leads him towards the police car. Louis walks in the direction the officer is steering him wondering where he went wrong. His mind flashes back to those careless nights of coke and other drugs of the sort, laid out and ready to deal. He’d be lying if he said he never dabbled in it from time to time but he is smart enough to know never to get high on his own stash. A notorious figure Louis had become. Aged 24 now he had become the most in demand drug supplier in London with a ring of people whom he trusted. Louis wasn’t for unnecessary violence. he tended to leave that to the lower ranked people. He was compassionate and loved his mother Jay, who knew nothing of the activity Louis was a part of. He had been in the business for 8 years and at age 22 he had lived through a golden age of prosperity where his business was at it’s peak.

As the car pulled up to the prison Louis started to wonder if all of his ways were worth it. Were all the riches and notoriety worth spending the rest of his life behind bars? He had not yet even had the chance to settle down with a nice person and have children, something he had always wanted. Louis had fucked his way through London and had not formed attachment to anyone. He always reasoned that he would meet someone when the time came but now as he is walking into the grey, dreary and bleak prison to be caged within bars, his faith had shattered into tiny shards.  
The officers are going through the motions, taking his name, fingerprint and possessions, filing them away. He feels like all he is is a name in a book, one in a million. He isn’t the Louis Tomlinson anymore.

He is given overalls to change into and he snaps, this is the last straw. He won’t lose his identity by dressing in the same way as every other inmate, refuses to become a mundane part of the system. He sees red and swings his fisted hand back and proceeds to bring it forward, landing a punch square on the nose of the guard who was responsible for giving him the change of clothes. His chest heaves up and down as his breath becomes ragged, his veins protruding on his wrists and neck. The other guards leap to attention and restrain him, holding his hands behind his back while another guard carries the injured one away. His nose is dripping with blood

 

 

“You never have any time for me anymore Harry! All you do is work. You constantly choose that place over your wife!” Anna cries in disgust  
“You know that my schedule is full and that the work I do is important Anna, i’m not choosing anything over you. I love you.” But even as the words leave his mouth he knows they aren’t true. His tongue rests heavy in his mouth and his head is throbbing.  
“If you love me then why haven’t you made love to me in 2 years Harry? What happened? We used to be so good.” She says resignedly as a single tear streams down her face.

Harry thinks back to the start. He’d met Anna when he had attended his brothers wedding. A brother he doesn’t even speak to anymore he notes. She had been smiling and talking to some of the guests and Harry couldn’t help but be instantly infatuated. The grace that surrounded her drew him in. He decided there and then that this woman would carry his children. Love at first sight he’d thought at the time. The honeymoon phase was beautiful. Lots of sex and appreciation. The best blowjobs he had ever had. Things had turned sour when at age 20 he had gotten a job as a guard in a prison which required his constant attention. He was made to spend extensive periods of time away from Anna and in his case absence didn’t make his heart grow fonder. They have been together for 5 years, since Harry was 17. Maybe he was too young to have settled down, hadn’t seen enough of the world to know what it is he wanted. Maybe.

Harry snaps out of his thoughts at the sound of his phone ringing. He looks at Anna knowing that if he takes this call things will only get worse. She is staring at him with bloodshot eyes, tear stains marring her golden skin. Her loose curls are a mess, it’s as if she’s been running her hands through them. Harry knows in his heart that he’s always put his job first. Knows that he needs to change before she leaves him. He silently walks out of the room and takes the call knowing that he’s left behind a broken foundation that can’t be repaired.

“Hi, it’s Harry. What did you need?”  
The person on the other end speaks coolly and in a calm fashion.  
“I’ll be right there. Give me 30 minutes.” Harry says. He needs a distraction. He goes into his bedroom, right. His and Anna’s bedroom and changes. 20 minutes later he is out of the door without a word to his broken wife.

**  
“I want to fucking leave!” Louis growls pulling against the chains that hold him in place. He’s sitting in a room in the depths of the prison, he guesses this is solitary confinement.  
“Tomlinson, you couldn’t leave if you tried.” The guard smiles smugly  
“We’ll fucking see about that mate.” He retorts as he grits his teeth.  
The guard ignores his comment and picks up the radio in his back pocket.  
“He’s here?” Louis can hear a faint voice coming from the speaker.  
“That’s fucking ace. I’m going to clock off now. I’ll give the keys to him when he gets here. Sure boss.” From this conversation Louis can make out that a new guard is coming to monitor him. Maybe Louis can sway him, he thinks.  
Footsteps approach the outside of the room and Louis waits in anticipation. This should be fun.  
The door swings open and in walks a tall, curly haired man. In the dim light his features are hard to make out but Louis knows he’s attractive. As Harry walks closer to Louis and the guard, long legs gracefully cutting through the atmosphere, Louis can see him better. Shoulder length curly ringlets that wrap around his ears, piercing green eyes that shine like emeralds, and pouty pink lips. Louis thinks he'd quite like to rile him up. Louis doesn't even know his name but he wants to spread his own legs apart and have him fuck him into the wall. Maybe then he'd obey. The other guard leaves the room handing Harry a key and Louis feels like he's on fire. It's only Harry and him in the room now.

"The name's Louis. You've probably heard about me by now." Louis grins cheekily.  
Harry coughs and notes that this boy, Louis, is very beautiful. The polar opposite of his wife. Blue eyes instead of brown, straight short feathery hair instead of long and curly. Male instead of female. Louis' voice is soft but raspy and Harry thinks it suits him very well.  
"Um, my name's Harry." He replies monotonously. He knows well enough to not communicate with prisoners too much.  
Louis looks at Harry and drinks him in. Upon hearing harry's deep, rich voice, his mind wanders off. He begins to imagine how it would sound like in his ear while his leg is on Harry's shoulder as he thrusts deeply into him.  
"Ah, Harold. Young Harold. What would you be doing working in a place like this. I would have expected a lad like you to be working in a bar or something with a pretty face like that.” Louis says as he licks his lips and looks at Harry dead in the eye.  
Harry gulps and takes a step back in a bid to get some distance from Louis who is clouding his judgement.  
“Looks can be deceiving.” Harry replies simply  
Louis senses Harry being evasive and tries for a different technique.  
“Well you look like you could show me a good time. Spread my legs apart, trail your long fingers down my body and fuck me into submission. I hope I’m not being deceived.” Louis says eyes blazing.  
Harry doesn’t reply.  
“Come on Harry, uncuff me. Imagine how good I’d feel wrapped around you. Imagine how bad this would be. A guard taking advantage of his authority and fucking a prisoner.” Louis pushes  
“Are you always this cheeky?” Harry says shaking his head and looking to the ground.  
“No, but if I’m stuck in here paying for all of my crimes I might as well make it a ride I’m never going to forget.” He says.  
Harry catches a hint of seriousness in Louis’ eyes which disappears as fast as it came.  
“You’re too impulsive lou, s’why you ended up in solitary.” Harry comments, a frown etching on his face.  
“I’m impulsive in here. I’m in control out there. Helps you move up in the game if you have a high level of control.”  
“Sure Lou.” Harry says and then after a short pause continues.  
“We shouldn’t be talking to each other. You shouldn’t be doing this. I could lose my job.” Harry brings his long fingers up to his mouth and strokes them lightly over his bottom lip.  
See the thing is, Louis’ always been able to pinpoint people. He knows things. Call it a sixth sense. He knows Harry is about to crack.  
“Tell me Harry, what is it you’re really afraid of?” He taunts  
“You’re not afraid of losing your job. It runs deeper than that doesn’t it?”  
Harry stands in front of Louis fists clenching. Harry doesn’t tend to get angry but Louis is riling him up.  
Louis smirks, he thinks his plan might be working.  
“Tell you what Harold. If you uncuff me I’ll stay silent for the rest of the time we’re in here. Might make your job a bit easier.” He says putting emphasis on the Harold.  
Harry’s fists slowly unclench and he stands rooted to the spot as if he’s considering the proposition. In his mind he’s weighing up the pros and cons. With everything that’s going on in his mind his vision is cloudy and his head is a jungle. He can’t think straight.  
He reaches into his pocket for the small shiny key and walks towards a smug looking Louis.  
“If I unlock this you gotta promise to not misbehave.” Louis grins wide in response.  
“I mean it, you gotta promise.” Harry tries a second time for aggressive but it comes out as pleading.  
“Sure, whatever you want.” He replies as his tongue swipes out of mouth and licks over his bottom lip.  
Harry runs his long fingers through his mane of hair and lets out a breath he didn’t even know he’d been holding.  
“Turn around.” He says.  
Louis turns around and Harry’s eyes slowly drop to the dip in Louis’ back where the overalls are tight around his ass. He tries not to stare for too long dragging his eyes back up to where Louis’ hands are cuffed behind his back. He unlocks the cuffs, taking them off Louis’ wrists. His hands brush against Louis’ skin as he does, which he notes is smooth and warm. He sets them down on the table next to where Louis is standing and watches as Louis turns towards him.  
“You could resist me when I was restrained but the question is can you resist me now?”  
Harry’s breath catches in his throat and he turns to face away from Louis. His head is running a hundred miles per minute and he thinks of Anna, thinks of his job, thinks of his home. All of the running and all of the distance in the world couldn’t keep him unaffected by Louis’ bold and brash atmosphere. Louis steps forward so that his front is flush against Harry’s back and snakes his arms around Harry’s waist. His light fingers skim up and down Harry’s sides and it takes every inch of restraint he has to not turn into Louis’ touch and pin him against the wall. Louis’ hands travel higher until they reach his nipples, teasing them through the shirt he’s wearing. His breath is coming out shallow, his nipples have always been sensitive. As Louis’ twists them, small jolts of electricity travel south to his groin. The sensation is instant. He can’t think straight. All he can imagine is Louis’ legs spread wide open, his head between them biting and nipping at the skin. His hands travelling all over Louis’ fragile body, stealing the control from him. Occupying his mouth.  
Louis can hear Harry’s breath shallowing and as if on instinct he grinds forward into Harry to get some friction. He needs some feeling. He needs harry to stop resisting. he wants to pin Harry down and ride him. Wants to grind down onto him while sucking on Harry’s chest. He wants to be full.  
Louis is drawn from his reverie when Harry removes his hands from Harry’s nipples.  
“I can’t do this Louis. I really can’t fucking do this.” He says walking away from Louis to the opposite side of the room. With his back against the wall he slides down and sits on the floor, head in his hands.  
Louis walks across the room to where Harry is sitting and crawls onto his lap, facing Harry with his legs curled around Harry’s waist.  
Harry looks surprised and confused peering into Louis’ right blue eyes. From this angle Harry can see Louis clearly. Sharp cheekbones, thin pink lips, a sculptured nose and feathery brown hair.  
Louis grinds on Harry’s lap to create some friction and Harry accidentally lets a gasp escape his lips.  
“You like this huh? Like how much of a slut I’m being for you. Doing all the work while you sit there and look pretty.” Louis teases.  
“Lou-”  
“Shh, just enjoy it. Let me make this good.”  
Harry feels himself growing harder with every word that slips from Louis’ mouth. He leans forward until his and Louis’ foreheads are pressed together and kisses him. Louis responds moaning into Harry’s mouth, reaching forward with his hands to touch Harry’s nipples. Harry licks Louis’ bottom lip prompting Louis to open his mouth. Their tongues mould into one and they clash and collide. The kiss is smooth and suddenly fingers find their way into hair and lips become swollen and tingly. They break apart for breath and Harry knows now.  
“I want it. I want it so much.” Harry says gruffly.  
“Want what Harry? You have to tell me what you want.” Louis says in a raspy voice.  
“God, I want to bury myself inside you Lou. I want to fuck you.” Harry says, pupils dilated.  
“I want to get on my knees for you and make a mess on your cock first. Can we do that first?” Louis says while crawling off Harry’s lap to sit on his knees.  
“Fuck. I want that so bad. Of course.”  
Harry stands up leaning his back against the wall. He takes off his shirt and makes lightwork of his trousers throwing them to the ground. He’s left in his boxers where a tent has formed.  
Louis licks his lips and smiles greedily at Harry.  
“I knew you had a nice thick cock. Call it sluts intuition if you will.”  
Harry responds by groaning and bucking his hips towards Louis who responds by running his hands up Harry’s thighs and onto Harry’s fabric covered cock. He hooks his fingers into the waistband and slowly peels the boxers down revealing a smattering of hair and Harry’s cock. Louis is feeling the adrenaline as he imagines being stretched out and having cum spurted in his ass.  
“Lou. Please.”  
Louis licks a stripe on the underside of Harry’s cock and Harry’s head thrashes back in response. Louis has awaken a beast. He spits onto Harry’s cock to make it slick and uses his fist to jerk off the length of it. He can hear Harry grunting and breathing shallowly and when he looks up, Harry’s face is glistening with sweat.  
Putting the head into his mouth and sucking, he notes that Harry tastes good. Taking the cock all the way down he pushes until it hits the back of his throat resulting in him gagging.  
“Louis go easy. G-”  
Louis deepthroats again cutting off Harry’s speech. He takes the hard cock out of his mouth, a popping sound resonating when his lips leave the tip and he looks at Harry.  
“I want to gag. I want you to choke me. I want this.” He says firmly.  
Harry just groans, he is numb. Every thought has left his mind.  
Louis takes Harry’s cock back into his mouth and sucks it all the way down gagging once again.  
“So good. You look so dirty like this. You look so fucking-” Harry drawls out.  
Louis keeps sucking from base to head repeatedly gagging.  
“Lou, I want to fuck you and I’m not going to last. Please.”  
Louis takes Harry’s cock out of his mouth and rises to stand in front of Harry. Taking Harry’s hand and leading him to the middle of the room he lays himself on the ground pulling Harry down with him.  
“How do you want me Harry? Tell me.” He says breathily, soft hair sticking lightly to his face from the sweating.  
Harry’s hands skim over Louis’ still clothed body and find their way to Louis’ ass.  
“I want to rim you. I want to eat you out until your legs are trembling because of how over sensitive you are.” Louis moans in response and as if on instinct, spreads his legs.  
“Undress me Harry, I want your hands.” Louis wants Harry’s hands all over him. His long fingers unzip Louis overalls and peel them down. Harry’s brain clouds when he sees Louis’ fully exposed golden skin. Louis is glowing in the dimly lit room. The only piece of clothing he’s now wearing are his black boxers which create quite a contrast.  
Harry licks just above the waistband of the boxers and looks up at Louis. The sight is obscene. Louis legs spread wide apart while Harry’s head is in between them. Harry takes off Louis’ boxers throwing them into the pile of their clothes and pushes Louis’ legs back onto his chest, the position exposing Louis’ pink fluttering hole. Louis’ ass is tanned and his hole is a rose shade. Harry thinks it’s the prettiest thing he’s ever seen. Harry licks the skin of Louis’ ass which draws out a soft whimper from Louis’ mouth.  
“Harry please.”  
Harry smirks to himself and goes back down, this time aiming for Louis’ hole. He swipes his tongue around Louis’ hole in a circular motion and Louis cries out. Harry uses one hand to keep Louis’ legs pressed into his chest and one to spread Louis’ ass. Louis tastes and smells good. A better fragrance and sensation than his wife. He shakes the thought and comes hurtling back to the present. He’s licking Louis’ rim, it’s sloppy and unpractised but Louis is writhing, his back against the ground, obscene sounds leaving his mouth. Harry thinks he’s doing well. Harry pokes his tongue into Louis’ hole and the entrance is so tight. He thinks of just how tight Louis will feel around his cock.  
Louis moans and reaches down to intertwine his fingers and Harry’s hair. The feeling of Harry’s tongue inside him is intense and he feels on edge as if he could cum at any moment. It’s not enough to drive him over the edge. He needs to be full.  
“Harry, fingers. Please.”  
“Look at you. So good. Asking so nicely unlike before.” He praises and kisses the inside of Louis’ thigh.  
“Harry, we don’t-we don’t have lube.” Louis pants out.  
Harry frowns and then he remembers that he has a pouch of lube that he brings around for masturbation purposes. It had been a while of using his own hand for pleasure.  
“I have some.” Replies.  
“Stretch me out then. Fuck, I want you knuckle deep inside me.”  
Harry goes to his discarded clothing and retrieves the sachet of lube from his trouser pocket. He walks back towards Louis in all of his naked glory. Abs glistening with sweat. Cock large and hard. Thighs strong. He makes his way back to settle inbetween Louis’ legs.  
“Look at you patiently waiting. You’re nicer like this. Needy and compliant.” Harry says while smiling blissfully.  
Louis just groans.  
Harry rips open the sachet and coats his fingers in the lube. It’s cold when he brings the tip of his finger to Louis’ hole. Louis’ hips jerk at the feeling. Harry massages his finger on Louis’ rim trying to relax it. He slowly pushes his finger inside, knuckle deep and watches Louis’ face for a response. Louis’ face is contorted in a mixture of pleasure and a mixture of discomfort. He keeps his finger still and after a beat Louis prompts him.  
“Move your finger Harry. Yeah, r-right there.” He moans out as Harry curls his finger.  
It feels so good and Louis needs more. He doesn’t think he’ll ever stop needing more.  
“Three fingers Harry, I can take three.” He whimpers. He looks wild right now. Legs pressed into his chest, forehead sweating, lips swollen.  
“You look so obscene right now. You look so good.” Harry says as he pulls out his finger. Louis gasps at the loss of feeling. Harry lubes up all three fingers and presses them into Louis slowly. Louis stills and his breath comes out shallow.  
“Mm, feels good.” Louis whimpers.  
Harry moves his three fingers in and out of Louis’ hole feeling him stretch out. He curls them inside Louis and the moan that escapes Louis’ mouth is enough to make his cock throb. He’d forgotten how much he was aching for release.  
“Fuck me Harry, I’m ready.” Louis demands.  
“How should we do this?” Harry asks.  
“Wanna ride you.”  
Harry removes his fingers wiping them onto his leg and lies back onto the floor. It’s hard against his back and he knows this will hurt in the longer run. Louis stands up to scramble onto Harry’s lap, hovering over Harry’s hard cock. He reaches for the lube next to Harry and pours some onto his hand to coat Harry with. He lowers himself letting the tip penetrate him and lets out a deep breath. He sinks himself down until Harry is bottomed out and cries out.  
“Fuck. Fuck. You’re so hard.” He says leaning into Harry exchanging messy open mouthed kisses.  
“So fucking tight Louis. The best.” Harry says and means it. Louis is so tight. He feels like he’s being sucked into a vacuum of time and space. He can’t form a coherent thought. All he can see is Louis riding him. Grinding his ass and hips on Harry. Using Harry to fuck himself. It’s a filthy sight.  
“Harry. This is so good. So good.” He says as tears pool in the corners of his eyes. Harry swipes his thumb up to wipe away the tears and pulls Louis flush against his chest wrapping his arms across Louis’ back. The altered position allows Harry to thrust into Louis and it makes the both of them wild. Harry is lifting his hips from the floor as best as he can and burying himself deep inside Harry while Louis is grinding his hips down onto Harry and pressing his lips to Harry’s neck and chest.  
“You look so beautiful Louis, taking my cock so well. So tight.”  
The words send Louis flying over the edge as warmth spreads from his groin to the rest of his body. His hole clenches around Harry and a string of involuntary moans escape his mouth. With Louis clenched around him it’s not long before Harry comes, shooting deep inside Louis’.  
They lay like that for a few minutes before Louis climbs off Harry’s lap wincing. He lies beside Harry in silence for a while until Harry breaks it.

“So. What made you get into the drug industry?”


End file.
